Periódico Hispano:10º Edición
¤ Entrevista ¤ Entrevista con Mod Edu – Jagex Moderator de la Comunidad Fracesa: Magehunt502: - Primero que nada, muchas gracias por participar. Mod Edu: - De nada Magehunt502: - ¿Cómo fue que te volviste Jagex Moderator? Mod Edu: - ¡Encontré trabajo! Con mas detalles, termine la universidad y buscaba trabajo. ¡La empresa estaba buscando gente que hablara francés y a quien le encantaban los videojuegos! Era Perfecto. Magehunt502: - Encajabas justo xd Mod Edu: - Si, muy bien. Magehunt502: - ¿Y qué dices a tu familia cuando te preguntan que en que trabajas? Debe ser difícil explicar, ¿no? Mod Edu: - No realmente. Explico que hago gestión de una comunidad en línea, con jugadores que hablan francés (en mayoría) en una empresa de videojuegos. No es difícil porque tengo una familia abierta a todo. Lo importante es que nos guste en que trabajamos. Magehunt502: - ¿Cómo fue tu primer día laborar? Tu llegada a Jagex. Mod Edu: - Nos presentaron a las oficinas, visitamos la empresa y tomamos fotos y algunas papeleras a hacer. Entonces, una entrada suave y sin presión. Magehunt502: - Nice. Me imagino que debe ser relajado en Jagex. Mod Edu: - No, tampoco. Éso fue el primer día. Cuando tienes trabajo 24 horas, puede ser un poco mas rápido, pero lo tomamos y hacemos el trabajo que es necesario. Magehunt502: - ¿Cómo fue que te volviste “suplente” de Mod Achilles? Mod Edu: - En la oficina no hay muchos que hablan español. Claro, preferimos que hay un poco de gestión en la comunidad española. Entonces naturalmente los ayudo. No es fácil tampoco: pienso que es mejor de tener una persona dedicada a hacer eventos. Pero bueno, ayudo con las emergencias y hago pequeñas cosas cuando puedo (como esto). (Legendario comienza a entrevistar) Legendario: - ¿Qué planes tiene Jagex a futuro para la comunidad española? Mod Edu: - No se cuánto pueda decir. Hay la oferta de trabajo en nuestra página Web. Pero claro, no puedo hacer afirmación otra: depende de muchas pequeñas cosas. Legendario: - ¿Tienes el cargo de JMod permanente de la comunidad latina, o sólo es provisional? Mod Edu: - Legendario, no lo pienso. Aunque es posible, pienso que es mejor tener una persona dedicada a la comunidad española pero hasta que la persona venga, haré lo que puedo. Tendré que planificar diferente si llega en un mes o más pero es mi problema y de la empresa, no de los jugadores. Legendario: - Mod Achilles llevaba un proyecto a cabo llamado “''Consejo de Clanes''” (dudas: Quick find code: 211-212-159-61690073). Un consejo formado por los líderes/representantes de los Clanes hispanohablantes y yo mismo. La razón por la que no pongo sólo Líderes, es porque un Clan puede que tenga sus diplomados o representantes, y éstos no tienen que ser necesariamente los Líderes. Pediría por eso que los líderes se involucraran lo máximo que puedan. Legendario: - ¿El próximo JMod de la Comunidad española o Mod Edu continuarán con este proyecto? Mod Edu: - Depende. Yo no tengo el tiempo, lo que es una lástima. No olviden que tengo que solucionar emergencias, como hacks. Pero los Clanes son importantes y son una base importante de la comunidad. Es importante tenerlo en perspectiva para ver que se puede hacer para los Clanes interesados. Pero bueno, si hay un nuevo J-Mod para ustedes me aseguro de dar la palabra de que sea listo. Bueno Legendario, me voy ahora. Legendario: - Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, y responder estas preguntas. Entrevista con Sunami y Argentinian – Nuestros Players Moderators: Magehunt502: - Hola a los dos, y gracias por venir. Argentinian: - Hola a todos. Sunami: - Hola, Peña Magehunt502: - ¿Desde qué fecha son Player Moderador? Sunami: - Buena pregunta, ¿podrías decírmelo tu?… Desde el verano pasado, en Agosto, creo. En Agosto del 2010. Argentinian: - Agosto también; pero eso sí, Sunami entró al equipo un mes antes que yo... Tal vez entraste en Julio, pero no estoy seguro. Sunami: - Tal vez entraste en Julio... No estoy seguro. Argentinian: - Vos entraste en Julio, creo. Sunami: - En verano me olvido del calendario xd. Magehunt502: - ¿Pensaron 2 veces antes de aceptar la Carta de Invitación? Argentinian: - Si, porque tenía otro concepto de lo que era ser un PMod. Sunami: - Yo no. Sabía bien qué era un PMod. Y bueno... Pensar se piensa (¿frase célebre?). Pero todavía ahora sigo sin encontrar pegas que puedan hacerte dudar de la posibilidad. Magehunt502: - ¿Ésto de ser PMod... te ha molestado en algún momento? ¿Esa dicha “responsabilidad” que llevas? Sunami: - He llegado a tal punto en el que la molestia de ser PMod o no es la misma, con o sin corona... El mero hecho de tener 138 en Cb es motivo para que te avallasen. Argentinian: - Es que no es una “responsabilidad”, es algo voluntario. No por tener corona debes ayudar siempre eso está en ti. Sunami: - La cosa es que la corona llama la atención, pero últimamente me avasallan | a preguntas tontas al decir nada así que estaría | con o sin prácticamente xd. Pese a eso, al tener la corona, si alguien tiene problemas de verdad, piden ayuda y se la ofrezco siempre si son temas e seguridad o cosas... Si piden información sobre cómo jugar RS, sugiero que aprenda a usar Google. Magehunt502: - ¡Omg! Mis manitos... Argentinian: - Seguí escribiendo, Sunami (?''). '''Sunami:' - Bueno... sigo. En cuanto a la responsabilidad no es tal se nos ha sugerido por activa y por pasiva que sigamos jugando como hemos hecho hasta ahora y que si jugamos es por diversión... Argentinian: - Se, esto no deja de ser voluntario... Sunami: - Es cierto que ahora tenemos que mantener cierta compostura, porque si hemos sido elegidos, tal vez sea porque ya solíamos mantener... En fin, siendo nosotros mismo te compadezco lo tuyo es una responsabilidad, ¡copiar todo lo que digo xD! Argentinian: - ¡Sigue, sigue! Mage me ha dicho por Private que esta de buen Humor xD. Sunami: - No paras, Bis... Sin buen humor no llega a ni un sitio. Argentinian: - Sin buen humor, ni siquiera estaría jugando... Mage, ¿porque tan callado? Magehunt502: - Adivina xd Sunami: - Tiene bastante que copiar xd Argentinian: - Bien, te contare mi historia de vida... Todo empezó por el cálido verano del 90'. Eso es todo... No tengo buena memoria xd. Magehunt502: - ¿Cómo es su relación con Jagex? Argentinian: - Bien, por mi parte, estoy en desacuerdo con varias cosas... En decisiones que toman... Sunami: - Yo estoy en tramites de divorcio ¡XD! Nah... Jagex es una empresa y no he puede tener trato. Pero el equipo de JMod que atienden a los PMods hace bien su trabajo. Solucionan los problemas rápido y la atención es constante... Pero bueno... Ahora mismo no hay nadie que apoye a la comunidad hispana. Magehunt502: - ¿Que te han parecido los Updates del 2011? Sunami: - ¡¡¡Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo...!!! Veamos, rebobinemos... El primer Update fue el Quest... El Quest estuvo bien y tal, pero el Reward final es untar de miel labios... Los labios y dejarte con las ganas, porque te desbloquean una nueva tumba pero que dura lo mismo que la que teníamos hasta ahora. Argentinian: - Uno por uno... El Quest, muy corto, me esperaba mas de esa serie... Las Rewards, coincido con Sunami, una tumba que tuviera 1-2 minutos más... Al menos para mí. Nex, un monster incomprendido al menos para mí... El concepto de traer nuevas armaduras, excelente; pero Torva/Pernix/Virtua armour tendían el mismo destino que dropea el Corporeal Beast… Sunami: # El quest no es nada excepcional, sus rewars no tienen nada de gancho. # Demasiado tarde para que añadan un nuevo Boss, 2 años de espera... Argentinian: - Mejor tarde que nunca. A mi no me convenció del todo todavía... El concepto de pelear a Nex, excelente; pero gráficamente... Sunami: - Nex está muy buen en cuanto a que sea muy difícil y no como otros Bosses que son coser y cantar. Su gráfica es pésima, los Bosses de Dungeoneering molan... Argentinian: - Éso iba a decir, gráficamente me esperaba algo más elaborado. Sunami: - Nex es ridículo , es demasiado rábano... su Drop Rate es bajísimo de media... Se pierde más valor al ir a Nex que el que se saca en Drops; es decir, cada jugador tiene que pagar más en 500k trip, mientras que tras de 10 kills (si todo va bien) ahí se queman más de 10m en supplies, no es nada rentable y ya se puede matar de forma eficiente porque ya se sabe como vencerle y se le puede matar en 3 minutos... Pero ni aun así es rentable. Argentinian: - Y con surte 1/10 drops es tuyo. Sunami: - Con las veces que he ido solo he visto un Torva’s Helm y no fue mío... Otro trip que iba a ir no pude unirme al equipo porque no había casi equipos y para unirte a uno es complicada... Una vez están listos, no puedes unirte, y sacaron Plate Torva. No he visto mas . Argentinian: - Yo fui solo el primer día a Nex y hasta el día de hoy no he vuelto. Sunami: - Xp Weekend, en forma de eventos orientados en ciertos Skills, está mejor que lo que había antes, que sólo servía para facilitar los Skills que dan más Xp/Hr. Argentinian: - Eso si, los Hati Paws además, tienen un limite dependiendo de tu Level y solo ahorras horas. No días como con Summoning en Xp weekend. Magehunt502: - La preguntas más esperada… ¿Son Novios? Argentinian: - Intente acercarme a él... Pero no saben tratarme Sunami: - Él quiere compromisos y yo le digo que lo nuestro es solo algo pasional... Es muy sensible. Él me engatusó... Me dijo que era ñoño y entendía que tenia (rima). Magehunt502: - ¿Como un jugador puede ser Pmod? Sunami: - Keep your account secure, be friendly and follow the rules. Rick rolled! Magehunt502: - Creo que hemos terminado... ¿Algún mensaje a la Comunidad? Sunami: - Hakuna Matata, vive y deja vivir... ¡Vive y se feliiiiiiizzz! ¡Lo mas facil esssssssss saber viviiiiiiiiiiiiiir! ¡Hakuna Matata! Argentinian: - Nunca alimente a un oso que se esta apareando. (?'') Entrevista con Popeosorio – Dueño de Nveon: '''Magehunt502:' - Hola Pope. Popeosorio: - Hola Mage. Magehunt502: - Partamos con la entrevista… ¿Qué es para ti Nveon? Popeosorio: - Tenemos Nveon como FanSite, que fue el primer proyecto que surgió hace 3 años. Tenemos Nveon como Clan Chat, que ha evolucionado y pasado por varias etapas (Clan y Comunidad). Y tenemos Nveon como Foro, para integrar toda la comunidad hispana. Todo ésto suma una gran cantidad de contenido (que aunque falta mucho por llenar), y es un contenido creado por todos los que aportan. Nveon es un FanSite hecho por todos. Magehunt502: - Nice... Cuéntame un poco como surgió Nveon... La idea. Popeosorio: - Nveon surgió hace 3 años (Noviembre de 2007), un mes después de la ya cerrada RunesLatinos. Todo empezó como un Blog de Blogger, en el cual quería experimentar cosas nuevas; hablé con varios Bloggers que tenían paginas de RuneScape, y sólo uno quiso comenzar el proyecto conmigo. Se llamaba Garnacher, él se retiro a los meses y me dejo sólo con el proyecto. Cabe recordar que antes nos llamábamos RsLatinos (runescape-latinos.blogspot.com), luego compramos (rslatinos.com), y pues por motivos económicos nos mudamos a http://nveon.com nveon.com]. Actualmente, pueden acceder a nuestra página desde 4 dominios distintos (rslatinos.com – runescapeLa.com – Nveon.com – runescape-latinos.blogspot.com). Magehunt502: - Y bueno… Actualmente ha crecido mucho Nveon... ¿Qué nos tienen preparado para el futuro? Popeosorio: - Nveon viene en un proceso con los Moderadores de Jagex para ascender a Platinium, por éso últimamente estamos implementando aplicaciones, realizando Eventos, apoyando las labores de Jagex y presentando siempre las noticias en español de primera mano. Magehunt502: - ¿Cómo es la relación de Nveon con Jagex? Popeosorio: - Pues muchos han notado que en el Facebook publican nuestras noticias, eventos y demás; aparte de que realizan un apoyo a los eventos de nuestra comunidad como el realizado por los 10 años de RuneScape. Magehunt502: - Y cuéntanos un poco cómo fue éso de convertirse en Gold FanSite. Popeosorio: - Lo del Gold FanSite se veía venir: sólo había que hacer unos retoques que nos pedía Jagex y que nos tardamos algo en hacerlos, hasta tal punto que otras Webs se hicieron primero que nosotros. Aunque sabemos que somos una de las mejores Webs hispanas, y por eso el reconocimiento de Gold, también sabemos que para compararnos con un FanSite Gold anglosajón falta mucho y trabajamos en eso, para poder para podernos medir con FanSites de otras lenguas; aunque no es tan fácil como ganarle una War a Wiki en inglés, pero tampoco es imposible, por éso siempre estamos buscando colaboradores. Magehunt502: - Bueno... Cuéntanos un Poco… Como es el orden dentro de Nveon... Entre los Administradores. Popeosorio: - Yo manejo el Foro y la Web. A la hora de diseñar, sugerir o dar ideas, dentro de Nveon tenemos en el Foro a 3 Moderadores globales (Silverpao, Schneider y Dhartherth), que se encargan de reunir el Feedback de lo que ellos ven mal y creen se pueda mejorar; cada uno tiene habilidades diferentes que ayudan a mejorar desde el orden de las categorías, hasta la estética del foro... En realidad, son muy exigente conmigo... Más adentro tenemos moderadores por categorías: son unos pocos que se especializan en zona de arte y eventos, de ahí salen respectivamente los diseños del foro y web y los eventos a los que ustedes asisten con nosotros. En la web, me encargo yo de dar una inducción previa de como publicar y que no deben de hacer, tratamos de cuidar las traducciones al máximo y de que los textos sean coherentes, tratamos de especular y tenemos un especialista en eso (rana marrana) tenemos los que revisan los textos, los que traducen noticias, entre otros, uno para cada sección. Y pues, nuestro personal más importante, que son los usuarios del foro, que son muchos y podemos garantizar que todos son activos (la cantidad de usuarios que figuran en el Foro) porque cada 3 meses limpiamos los usuarios inactivos. Con ellos es que crece Nveon. En verdad es gratificante ver como aportan guías, noticias, imágenes, entre otros, desinteresadamente. Magehunt502: - Bueno, y creo que con eso finalizamos. Muchas gracias por contestar nuestras preguntas. ¿Te gustaría darle un Mensaje a la Comunidad? Popeosorio: - Si queremos que el juego sea traducido al español, debemos participar activamente de los foros de RuneScape y de los FanSites existentes; si todos nos sumamos y ven que existen un número de personas suficiente como para realizar la traducción pronto la tendremos. Por otro lado, también los invitamos a aportar en los FanSites para que estos sigan creciendo y que no sea labor únicamente de dos o tres personas. Recuerden que juntos hacemos comunidad. “''¡Y recuerden lo supiste primero aquí, en Nveon!” Entrevista con Dalabeba – Administradora de Rsenespanol: '''Magehunt502:' - ¿Tu eres la dueña de Rsenespanol? Dalabeba: - No, el FanSite de rsenespanol.net es propiedad exclusiva de Emmanuel. Emmanuel es un jugador de RuneScape que a veces pasa periodos de tiempo largo sin jugar; es programador, y toda la pagina es programada por el. Yo soy administradora. ¿Qué hago alli? publico noticias, organizo eventos, hago los diseños, publicidad, recibo las guias que mandan los colaboradores, las leo ven si están bien o mal; si están buenas se publican, si no se regresan. Junto a mi hay otro colaborador, que se llama Cooca, que se encarga de moderar el Clan y el foro de la página. Magehunt502: - Hace cuanto se inició la comunidad de Rsenespanol? Dalabeba: - Hace tres años aproximadamente, se integró Rsenespanol como comunidad. Antes de eso, Rsenespanol poseía un dominio gratuito, y se formó debido a la ausencia de jugadores de habla hispana dentro del juego. A Emmanuel y Ricardo (su hermano) se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una página para los pocos hispanos que habían dentro del juego y no supieran inglés, de esa manera se creó el concepto de Rsenespanol poco tiempo después; se creó el Chat y al ver que estuvo bien concurrido, Emmanuel decidió comprar el dominio y crear Rsenespanol como FanSite, pero no tenía mucha ayuda. Fue allí cuando conocí a Emmanuel, y pues me gustó la idea. Empezamos a ayudar, conseguimos más gente colaboradora, y pues como el foro ya tenía un número considerable de personas, pues empecé a realizar eventos. A medida que eso fue creciendo, los obsequios de los eventos se hicieron más grande y empezamos a dar membresías, ofrecer Drops Parties y cosas así. Magehunt502: - Osea, que tu estás como desde los comienzos. Dalabeba: - Pues si… Aunque una vez creado el foro, creo que me integre como 3 meses después a la administración. Antes de eso era una usuaria como todos, pero la amistad hace la confianza. Magehunt502: - ¿Consideras que Rsenspanol es un pilar importante en la vida de juego de muchos usuarios? Osea, por lo que tengo entendido, ustedes son Masters en guías De Quest (siempre las uso). Dalabeba: - Claro que sí, incluyéndome. Realmente, Rsenespanol funciono como éso, como una página de ayuda; no nos interesaba si se unían o no a nuestro foro, la intención era ayudar. Pero al ver que los jugadores les gustaba la comunidad, empecé a hacer eventos y esas cosas, formamos un buen sitio, y aunque no dudo que hayan muchos mejores, pasa algo similar a lo que pasa en cualquier clan (Rsenespanol no es un clan). La gente se integra, hace amigos y eso torna el juego mas divertido. Lo mejor del juego para mí era formar parte de Rsenespanol. Magehunt502: - ¡xD! Qué bueno que la gente se preocupe en colaborar. Magehunt502: - ¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a formar parte de Rsenespanol? Dalabeba: - Jajá, pues todos dicen que soy muy mandona. Y bueno, Rsenespanol en aquel momento era sólo una página de guías. Me uní al foro para protestar por una guía que estaba mala, y poco después cuando hice amistad y todas esas cosas, jejeje... Empecé a ser algo perfeccionista, hasta que le robé la pagina a Emmanuel, jajá... Y puse mis garras en ella, y me volví una loca mandona que le exigía a los usuarios guías y colaboraciones, y creo que ese papel de mama malvada me gusto XD. Magehunt502: - !! xDD. Magehunt502: - ¿No te quita mucho tiempo de tu “train” en RS o de tu vida, como estar con tus amigos, esto de aportar a la comunidad? Dalabeba: - Sí. Principalmente el juego para mí dejo de consistir en subir Skills y esas cosas. Pasaba horas subiendo guías y diseñando eventos, y Emmanuel me regañaba y me decía “''no me gusta que trabajes tanto''” y yo me enojaba, y paliábamos, y pues él me regañaba y yo nunca le hacia caso (aun no lo hago, jajá). Y pues sí, me tomo mucho mucho tiempo la pagina, y el juego lo deje en segundo plano, para mí era mas importante la comunidad, los Eventos, y que todo fuera perfecto. Magehunt502: - Realmente eres perfeccionista xd Dalabeba: - Pero ya ahora está Coocaa, y él es de gran ayuda para la comunidad. Ahora está todo más relajado. Magehunt502: - ¿Qué nivel de organización tiene Rsenespanol entre sus administradores? Dalabeba: - Jajajaja... Magehunt502: - ¿Son ordenados, desorganizados...? ¿O todos son ya unos expertos en el asunto? Dalabeba: - Pues es que al principio no existía algo como “''Organización''” o “''Staff de Administradores''”, jajá... Al principio, Emmanuel recibía guías, y entre Ricardo Mz y él las subían en la pagina. Luego Emmanuel tuvo que empezar la universidad y no tenia mucho tiempo; entonces yo me encargaba prácticamente de todo y ya, jajá... No hay mas. Éramos nosotros tres, y pues ése siempre era el mismo circulo: yo regañaba a Emmanuel y a Ricardo, y viceversa, pero luego cuando me retiré un tiempo por asuntos personales, Coocaa empezó a ayudar y hace buen trabajo. Pero para definirte todo más organizado, a ver si puedo: Emmanuel: Webmaster y programador. Dalabeba: Administradora y diseñadora. Ricardo Mz: Administrador y Moderador. Coocaa: Moderador del Chat, Foro y colaborador responsable. Arturodk: Administrador del Foro. Así es el orden más o menos; pero no somos como un gremio ni nada asi, Rsenespanol es fruto de sus colaboradores y las guías que mandan a la página, así que los usuarios mandan. Magehunt502: - ¿Como es la relación de Rsenespanol con Jagex? ¿Cómo fue el momento en que fueron FanSite? Dalabeba: - Jajajaja, pobre Achilles xd... La cuestión fue la siguiente: conocí a Achilles debido a una carta que escribí a Jagex en los Foros pidiendo la traducción del juego al español, y bueno, Achilles había empezado a trabajar y me respondió: me pidió una cantidad de firmas, y las conseguí. Luego de éso se comunico conmigo pidiendo información de todas las comunidades hispanas, allí conocí a personas bien nice que estuvieron apoyándonos y apoyando mi propuesta, como lo fue Laieta y, bueno, otros JMods. Para Noviembre ya habíamos hecho el Gathering y teníamos Foro entonces; lo que necesitaba Achilles eran FanSites que lo apoyaran. Y bueno, me mando un correo diciendo que, pues, para que Rsenespanol fuera FanSite. Pero simplemente en ese momento no podíamos cumplir con sus requerimientos, así que le recomendé otros FanSite. Luego publicó la noticia; en el Foro varios FanSite dieron su petición de ser apoyados, y así fue. Luego me mando muchos, muchos correos, y estuvo bien pendiente, pero realmente Rsenespanol no está preparado para cumplir las exigencias de Jagex para el apoyo y la rechazamos varias veces, y bueno... Estamos bien así, sin publicidad de Jagex y esas cosas. Osea, no necesitamos decir “''somos la comunidad mas grande''” o “''somos los mejores''”, osea... ¡Por Dios, es sólo un juego! . La pagina no intenta éso, es sólo por ayudar y que nuestros usuarios se diviertan junto con nosotros. De igual manera, tenemos muy buenas relaciones con Jagex: ellos nos respaldan, tenemos muy buenos JMods que nos han tendido su mano, y bueno, estamos bien así. Magehunt502: - Okz. Con éso finalizamos nuestra entrevista. Ahora, ¿algún mensaje para la Comunidad Hispana? Dalabeba: - Relax, integración y solidaridad. Somos una “comunidad” hispana, osea es un solo conjunto, y aunque existan diversos FanSites, todos somos parte de un mismo TODO, que vamos hacia el mismo objetivo, que es llegar a los jugadores hispanos que juegan RuneScape y hacer mas fácil el juego aunque no dominemos su idioma. Diviértanse con su comunidad, sigan realizando eventos. Si tienen un Clan (cito, así sea de 10 jugadores), séanle fiel, y disfruten su estadía. “''El juego es para disfrutarlo, no para vivirlo como dramas de la vida cotidiana''”. NO a los Spammers, NO a los hackers, y NO a las tonterías de estar tirándose entre comunidades. Entrevista con Rsl In – Líder de Rs Latinos: Magehunt502: - Partamos desde el principio … ¿Qué te motivo a formar el clan? Rsl in: - En realidad yo no lo forme… Magehunt502: - ¿Quién lo formo? Rsl in: - Popeosorio; el clan se inicia como una comunidad (Nveon), esa comunidad ya lleva 3 años y ha crecido mucho, entonces a partir de esa comunidad se crea el Clan que conoces ahora. El Clan llegó a ser muy grande... pero estos últimos meses ha perdido fuerza. Estos últimos meses pero todos confiamos en que sea lo de antes. Magehunt502: - ¿Que es lo que te gusta de esta comunidad? Rsl in: - Las personas que lo conforman. Magehunt502: - ¡Qué bien! ¿Son personas amables? Rsl in: - Si, siempre que entras te hacen sentir bien y te sientes bienvenido. Además, desde que se fue andres38 no hay conflictos ni discusiones, solo buen ambiente, risas y mucho RS. Magehunt502: - Dejando un poco de lado al Clan... ¿Qué opinas de las Updates del 2010? Rsl in: - Mmm… Yo creo que Jagex tuvo sus razones para quitar Wildy y Free Trade Limit, y pasó por todo un proceso para poder suplirlo. Primero partió con CW, luego PvP, BH, BW... Y no me parece lógico que se devuelva. Pero bueno, la gente lo pide... A mí no se me hace tan necesario. Yo no se como hará Jagex, pero espero que tome las medidas necesarias para que no se empiece a subir el scamm y el Real World Trading (RWT). Magehunt502: - Ultima pregunta... ¿Cómo opinas que afectará el regreso de Wilderness y Free Trade a RsLatinos? Rsl in: - Pues no puedo decir cómo le afecte a todo en el Clan, ya que éso cambia aspectos individuales en la comunidad. Algunos odian esa Update, otros la aman. Pero creo que se podría usar en dos aspectos: el Trade Limit para hacer concursos y pagar con cash, y el Wildy para hacer PK Event y que así volvamos a ser el Clan que éramos antes. Magehunt502: - Muchas gracias por contestar estas preguntas. Entrevista con Itacol y PejeProxx – Lideres de VDC Magehunt502: - Bienvenidos y muchas gracias por participar. Itacol: - Gracias por entrevistarnos. Magehunt502: - Bueno... Cuéntenme un poco como fue que se inicio en Clan... Itacol: - Bueno, el Clan se inicio hace 2 año, en Septiembre. Yo fui miembro de un Clan llamado RunesLatinos. El Líder era Sebasmedia, y pues di la decisión de formar mi propio Clan y pues... mucha gente me apoyó. En esos tiempos habían muchos Clanes, y era muy divertido hacer Clan Wars. Ahora... no somos tantos… Bueno, con el pasar del tiempo. PejeProxx: - Los que quedan son de PvP Itacol: - Cada día mas gente se unía. Yo empecé el Clan solo. Después llego PejeProxx a ayudarme, y pues bueno, a medida del tiempo hemos progresado. Antes estábamos entre los Clanes “noobs” por decirlo así. Ahora son muy pocos los Clanes Latinos. PejeProxx: - Somos como el 3er mejor Clan Latino, pues AK ya no es Clan, es Team . Itacol: - Siguiendo con el tema de Peje, en el año anterior (2010) hubo bastantes “Flamms”, ya que los Clanes en la Comunidad Latina es un tema serio para algunos. En ese torneo organizado por Mod Achilles, hubo peleas y discusiones muy fuertes… Ahora mi opinión de ese torneo, es que debió ser mejor organizado ya que, como se vio en los Foros Latinos, hubo Flamm de todos los Clanes y la gracia era divertirse. PejeProxx: - See... Y como dice Ita, los Clanes Latinos que siguen son prácticamente VDC, AW, TMC y AK... El resto GF . Magehunt502: - Y tú, Peje... ¿En que fecha te uniste al clan? PejeProxx: - En Noviembre del 2009 – Magehunt502: - …Sigamos... ¿Creen que los Clanes tienen respaldo de Jagex constantemente? Itacol: - Mmmmm... ¿Normal, nosotros, contacto así cercano? No mucho... Muy poco, porque los torneos que hicieron duraron 2 rondas nada más. Es muy nulo, pero, entramos a un torneo de Clanes ingleses y tratamos de mejorar con respecto a las Wars. Magehunt502: - ¿Cuál es la postura de tu Clan frente al regreso de Wilderness y Free Trade? PejeProxx: - Bueno... A todos les gustaría ganar “pixelitos” en Wilderness y también el Free Trade. A veces alguna gente necesita un “empujoncito” de dinero, cosa que con el Free Trade sera mas fácil. Itacol: - Pixelito = cosas Rune o que te sirvan . A mí me gustaría, pero Jagex no lo pensó bien porque tendrá que cambiar muchas cosas. Magehunt502: - Y pienso que ustedes ya tienen todo organizado para los PK Trips y éso, ¿no? Itacol: - Sip. Obligatoriamente nos toca ir a PvP, ya que será más divertido y obviamente las Wars PvP irán bastantes Clanes a “crashear”. :(PejeProxx sigue con la entrevista) Magehunt502: - ¿Como es la relación de los jugadores dentro del Clan? PejeProxx: - Mmmmmm... Bueno, como la de todo Clan: hay peleas, buenos momentos, Eventos, pero la “vida social” del Clan no se realiza por el Clan Chat, sino que por IRC ó por TS, herramientas así. Ya que a la gente le acomoda más. Magehunt502: - Dime una razón por la cual nuestros lectores deberían unirse a VDC. PejeProxx: - Bueno... Pues porque, para empezar, en VDC no tenemos tantos Clanes enemigos como por ejemplo en AK Latin. Pongámonos en el caso de que AK tiene War en PvP, que llega un Clan a huntearlos. Éso es típico, y en VDC no ocurre. Y si ocurre, es por gente que no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Además de que en VDC alternamos el PK con Clan Wars. No es solo PvP, ni perder cash xD. Magehunt502: - Bueno... Para finalizar nuestra entrevista, ¿te gustaría darle un mensaje a toda la comunidad? Itacol: - Mi mensaje es que, pues... Sigamos siendo una buena comunidad y olvidar los rencores entre Clanes... A seguir. PejeProxx: - Lo mismo de Deoxis: que no haya más rencores entre los Clanes. ¤ Encuestas¤ ¿Qué opinas de las Updates del 2010?: Se le preguntó a 100 Usuarios de diferentes Clanes Hispanos sobre que Opinaban de las Updates del 2010. Ésto es lo que nos dijeron: * Espectaculares = 37 * Regulares = 33 * Podrían haber sido mejores = 13 * Horribles = 17 ¿Que te parece que Wilderness y Free Trade vallan a Volver?: Se le preguntó a 100 Usuarios de diferentes Clanes Hispanos Opinaban del regreso de Wilderness y Free Trade.'' Ésto es lo que nos dijeron: * '''Excelente = 47 * Me gustaría solo Wilderness = 31 * Me gustaría solo Free Trade = 13 * Horrible = 9'' RECUERDEN: esta encuesta está basada en una muestra de 100 usuarios de diferentes Clanes Hispanos, y puede no corresponder con su opinión. ¤ Aprendamos sobre Gielinor ¤ Al-Kharid: El Desierto Incomprendido: Al-Kharid es un basto territorio desértico encontrado al sur de Misthalin y Morytania, es Hogar de algunas de las civilizaciones mas antiguas de Gielinor que van desde los menaphites hasta los Bandidos (Seguidores de Zaros). En Al-kharid se encuentran muchos tesoros escondidos, lo que le llama la atencion a muchos exploradores, pero no sin consecuencias. En el desierto hay variedades de feroces bestias buscando comida en el extenso desierto, buitres revoloteando sobre los cadáveres de los exploradores que no han podido regresar con vida al ser devorados por estas vestias, o bien, al quedarse sin provisiones de Agua, muy necesaria en este Desierto. En efecto el desierto de Al-Kharid a tomado la reputación de un lugar peligroso. Sin embargo, incluso aquí ha surgido la civilización, y grandes recompensas esperan a aquellos con el coraje y la habilidad de viajar en su propio riesgo. ¤ ¿Sabías que…? ¤ * 'El nombre de Zezima:' El apellido en la vida real de Zezima es “''Zez”; ahora recordemos que su lengua madre es el inglés. Ahora dividamos la palabra: Zez(1)-''I''(2)-''m''(3)-''a''(4) (1)Zez = el apellido de Zezima (2)I'' = “''yo” en inglés (3)m'' = en este caso sería del verbo “''ser” en inglés (4)a'' = “''un” en inglés Osea :I’m a Zez… = Soy un Zez * Cambridge = el lugar donde está Jagex (compañía responsable de “RuneScape”). Lumbridge = donde aparecemos después de hacer el Tutorial y al morir. * Los monstruos dejan de ser agresivos cuando tu nivel de combate es el doble del suyo más uno y también después de que los estés matando durante un tiempo (si sales del área donde están, volverán a ser agresivos). * En los primeros tiempos de RuneScape no existía la armadura Rune. Antes de ser lanzada, la intención de Jagex era hacerla de color violeta. * Una vez hubo un error en el código del juego y era posible comprar Party Hat Rojos en la tienda de ropa de Varrock (la de Members). Los Moderadores lo arreglaron en 2 horas. * Los Christmas Crackers llegaron antes de Navidad debido a un Hacker. * La mayoría (por no decir todos) los eventos ocurren cuando: - Te teletransportas. - Entierras Huesos (Prayer). - Cuando estas en una cueva o estas en un lugar muy solo. - Cuando haces Fishing o Mining. ¤ Contenido Especial ¤ Con motivo de la 10º Edición del Periódico Hispano... ¡Audios Exclusivos de Nuestros Entrevistados más Valientes! (http://www.ivoox.com/player_ea_505667_1.html): PH-Entrevista_PMods.png|Entrevista con los PMods (1). PH-Entrevista_PMods_(2).png|Entrevista con los PMods (2). ¤ Carta del Editor ¤ CoDesaH y Nveon: ¡Bueno, Si! El titulo lo dice todo, ¿no?... CoDesaH se ha unido con Nveon para poder llegar a gran cantidad de usuarios. ¡Y realmente lo ha hecho en grande! Con una de las mayores comunidades latinas... Nveon.Com Si quieren visitar la Página de CoDesaH en Nveon.Com, pueden ir a este link: ¤ Codesah.Nveon.Com ¤ Ahí podrán ver publicado el Periódico Hispano con imágenes y en exclusivo... ¡Con Audios! ¡Sí! Nuestros entrevistados, los más valientes de ellos, nos han dejado un saludo y un mensaje. Esperamos su visita, y sin mas contratiempos, *. MageHunt .*